Friendship Is Hard Work!
by isaisamazing
Summary: Its a shock that Tori comes to Walla Walla after she goes to Camp Ohana with her cousin. Tori starts acting weird and Nat doesn't like it and neither do the others. Will Nat and Tori's friendship stay in the balance or will their friendship end?


Natalie's POV

We were already into our 2 weeks at Camp Walla Walla so far and we slipped back into our close friendship this summer.

I was so psyched to be coming back to camp with everyone. It felt just like old times. It couldn't have been more perfect!

We were walking back to our bunks after breakfast that morning because our counselor Leslie said we have a new girl joining our bunk 6C. Everyone couldn't stop talking about the new girl.

Once we got back to our bunk there was already 2 new suitcases and a big backpack lying on the floor. "I think the new girl is already here." Jenna said excitedly.

"Couldn't it be more obvious?" Chelsea retorted. Chelsea was considered the mean girl of the bunk but over time she's gotten a little nicer or is trying to.

Leslie walked in to the bunk with a girl I definitely recognized!

Tori's POV

"Tori!" Natalie screamed hugging me tightly.

"Surprise!" I shrieked happily. All of my camp friends screamed and hugged me tightly.

"Guys can't breathe!" I said laughing. They all let go laughing.

"Omg Tori I can't believe you're here!? I thought you were in Camp Ohana with your cousin Cassie!?" Natalie asked.

"I was but when I saw on the camp blog that you guys were all in Camp Walla Walla, I had to come! I wanted to surprise all of you!" I said.

"Well you DEFINITELY surprised us Tori!" Brynn said dramatically really meaning it.

"Couldn't camp get any better?!" Priya asked.

"We have so much to catch up on…" Natalie gushed. I couldn't agree more. I really missed Natalie while I was at Camp Ohana and everyone else of course, but mostly Natalie because she's my best friend FOREVER!

"We're going to leave you guys alone ok." Jenna said with a wink.

"Thanks guys we really appreciate it. Talk to you guys later!" Tori called out.

Natalie's POV

"Time for free swim!" Leslie yelled. Everyone scurried to change into their bathing suits.

I was really EXTREMELY excited that Tori was here. I thought Tori and I were never going to see each other again after Camp Lakeview closed. Of course we stayed in touch, but it wasn't the same as seeing each other.

Plus, she lived in LA while I lived in NYC. So it wasn't easy…

"So how was Camp Ohana?" I asked Tori expectantly because from what she said before it sounded really awesome.

"It was really cool. I learned how to surf! It's like riding on a cloud, seriously I had the best time!" Tori gushed

"It must've been fun" I said my eyes widening.

"Also the beaches are really beautiful in Hawaii! The sand is white and the water is this beautiful green mixed with blue. It was really tropical and colorful in Hawaii. It was seriously the most awesome time I've ever had in my life…."

As Tori went on and on about Camp Ohana [that was in Hawaii] I tuned out a bit. I mean ok she must've had a good time but she was here to see me and everyone else not talk about Camp Ohana so much.

When we got to the lake for free swim I jumped right in with Tori doing the same right behind me.

When I was in Camp Lakeview I never wanted to go to the lake even when it was a million degrees out, but now I love it!

I paddled over to where Jenna and Priya were. Tori followed me. I suddenly was a little annoyed by Tori and her obsessing over Camp Ohana. I mean I asked how Camp Ohana was and I didn't really need ALL that information. It was like she was trying to make me jealous or something. Something was going with Tori but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Nat and Tori what's up! Tori how was Camp Ohana?" Priya asked smiling

"Oh Priya it was truly awesome! I never had so much fun in my life! Surfing is really cool and breathtaking…

I tuned out again. I can see Jenna frowning as Tori went on and on about Camp Ohana. I can see Priya doing that too. Jenna gave me a look that obviously meant, what's with Tori!?

"Sounds like fun." Priya said confused.

"I know right!" Tori said practically beaming with shine of excitement in her eyes.

Tori's POV

I was walking along the path with my bunkmates to the mess hall for lunch. "I wonder what's for lunch because I am starving!" I said rubbing my belly. I was having a really good day. My first day back to camp was amazing but it obviously couldn't be better than my first day at Camp Ohana.

To my surprise nobody answered, everyone was kind of quiet which was really weird. Even Nat and she's my best friend.

I walked over to her. "What's up Nat are you mad at me or something because you seem pretty quiet?" I asked

"Not to be mean Tori but kind of…." Nat's voice trailed off.

Now I was really confused! "What do you mean kind of?" I asked

"Well Tori you see I am kind of mad because you seem to be always talking about Camp Ohana and nothing else except that. It's getting really annoying now, no offense." Nat said putting her hands up.

"That doesn't make any sense! I talk about Camp Ohana because it was fun and I want to share it with all of you!" I protested, feeling hurt.

"Yeah but do you have to talk about it every single minute and second of the day! Everyone's noticing too not just me!?" Nat cried out.

"You just don't get it, Nat! Also, I can talk about whatever I want WHENEVER I want!" I yelled.

"It's like you wanted to make everyone all jealous or something but do whatever you want Tori! Have fun finding someone to talk to!" Nat huffed pacing up to the others leaving me alone.

I felt tears leaking out of my eyes. I wiped them. You're not going to cry! I thought feeling angry. Nat is totally wrong in many ways….

Natalie's POV

I can't believe Tori and her lies! I know she wants to make everyone jealous! But who needs her when you have a whole lot of close friends at camp. When we all got to the mess hall I made sure to sit as far away from Tori as possible.

I sat with Brynn, Jenna, Sloan, and Priya. "So after lunch it's time to pick electives. What are you going to choose Nat?" Jenna asked me as Bethany the CIT of our bunk went to bring our lunch.

"I think newspaper and ceramics. You guys know I'm not a sporty kind of gal or a drama gal either so I think I'm gonna choose that." I said.

"I agree with Nat….but I think I'll choose photography and ceramics." Sloan said

"I'm SO choosing drama!" Brynn said boldly.

We all laughed. "I'm choosing sports!" Priya and Jenna said at the same time.

They laughed. Soon Bethany came with plates of mac and cheese. We all started eating silently.

"We have to talk about Tori! It's like she wants to make us jealous or something….I'm really confused!" Sloan said perplexed.

"I know that's what I've been noticing a LOT too." Brynn said with a worried look

"It's like she liked Camp Ohana more than us and you Nat!" Jenna said horrified.

"She's not like that! Or at least I hope she isn't….." Priya said looking doubtful.

I sighed remembering the fight Tori and I had. I feel bad, but she's the one that made me mad.

"Nat!" Jenna yelled.

"What?" I said going to back to reality; I didn't even notice them asking me anything.

'We were asking you if you know why Tori's acting like this because you know we assumed since you're her best friend. Is something wrong…?" Jenna asked concerned.

"Nothing" I said. The bell that signals that lunch is over rung. I stood up and walked with the rest back to our bunks for siesta. I avoided Tori the entire way.

Tori's POV

When we got back to our bunks for siesta, I went over to the bunk bed that I shared with Chelsea and plopped on the bottom bunk. I sobbed into my pillow thinking and replaying the last words Nat said to me. I ignored them now sobbing quietly.

I kind of felt that Nat was staring at me intensely probably wondering what was wrong with me!

"Leslie can I go outside and take a little walk?" I asked hopefully.

"Ok, but don't go too far ok?" Leslie said eyeing me.

"Ok." I replied. I opened the door and got outside. I walked along a little path and sat on a big rock. Good thing I brought my nail polish to keep me busy. I thought gratefully.

I started painting my toes my favorite color, purple! As I was painting my big toe I heard a voice call out.

"Tori!" Jenna yelled as she saw me on the rock.

"Hey Jenna." I said not meeting her eyes.

"Tori I came here to talk to you because obviously something's going on. Please Tori tell me, you can trust me." Jenna said worried.

"Ok fine I'll tell you….It all started when I first came here. I was thinking that I'd feel left out. I don't know why, I just thought that and I also wanted attention so that's why I was telling you guys everything about Camp Ohana, but not to make you jealous! I'm sorry." I said rushed. Jenna was quiet for a minute.

"So you did all of this because you wanted attention and because you thought you were left out?" Jenna asked.

I nodded. I felt so terrible, I bet Natalie you would never talk to me again.

"Tori I forgive you because you're my close friend and I know you'd never want to make us jealous or anything ok." Jenna said smiling.

"Thanks Jenna!" I said hugging Jenna. I let go. We started walking back to our bunks when I suddenly realized something.

"Wait Jenna, what am I going to do about Nat? She's really mad at me!" I said worried.

"Tori all you have to do is apologize to Nat and tell her why you've been doing this ok." Jenna said.

"Thanks Jenna." I said taking a deep breath. I hope she forgives me.

Natalie's POV

I saw Tori walking in with Jenna. I looked up, surprised. I wonder what Jenna was saying to Tori. I hope Jenna told Tori what a jerk she's been and told her off.

"Uh-oh!" I said as Tori was walking toward me. Just ignore and you'll be fine. I thought.

"Nat I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I never wanted to make you or the others jealous in any way. I just felt like I'd be left out and I wanted attention that's why I did that, but not to hurt you. I hope you forgive me…" Tori said.

I looked at her for a moment. I didn't really expect her to apologize to me. She did sound like she meant it. She is my best friend, but I wasn't sure. Maybe she'll keep saying all those things about Camp Ohana. I looked away. Tori sighed. "It's ok." Tori said as she was turning to walk away.

"Wait!" I said. Tori turned to me. "Tori its ok, I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I never should have said all those things I said. I should have let you explain to me at first." I continued smiling.

"Omg! Really!" Tori yelled as she hugged me. I laughed.

I won't have to worry about Tori ever being mean to me because I know her and I know that she'll always be there for me.


End file.
